descendantsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chad Charming
Prince Chad Charming ist eine der Hauptfiguren und ein sekundärer Antagonist des Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants - Die Nachkommen. Er ist der Sohn von Cinderella und Prince Charming und Schüler der Auradon Prep. Er hat eine arrogante Haltung, und zusammen mit Audrey mag er die Kinder der Insel der Verlorenen nicht. Er wird von Jedidiah Goodacre verkörpert. Hintergrundinformation Persönlichkeit Er kann, wie im Film zusehen, als unterlegen und engstirnig betrachtet werden. Dies ist zu sehen, als er Evie betrügt und ihren Spiegel wegen Betrug konfisziert und als er die Bösewichte während des Familientags bekämpft. Er ist ein arroganter Idiot und ein Tyrann. Er ist vielleicht von seinen guten Eltern erzogen worden, aber in der Schule ist er ein größerer Bösewicht als Evie, Mal, Jay und Carlos. Obwohl Evie ihn als großen Flirt und Herzensbrecher darstellt, zeigt Chad sich anders. Als er seine wahre Natur offenbarte, als er Mal verspottete, hat man gesehen, dass er Evie wegen Geld, Macht und Beliebtheit manipuliert hat. Er manipuliert auch andere Mädchen, damit seine Pläne mit Evie nicht versagen. Er wird auch gegen Ende als Beleidigung gegen Ben gesehen, als er versucht, ihn daran zu hindern, Mal zu heiraten und Mal als Racheakt zu erniedrigen. Er erweist sich auch als Feigling, denn als Maleficent auf ihrem Höhepunkt erscheint, benutzt er Audrey als menschlichen Schild und stürzt auf Doug zu. Er wird vom Zauberspiegel als der größte Trottel im Land gezeigt, jedoch ist er bei weitem nicht so gefährlich wie Maleficent. Aussehen tba Rollen Bücher Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Chad täuscht Jay Freundlichkeit vor und stellt ihm dann ein Bein, so dass er hart auf den Boden fällt und sein Gesicht verletzt. Nachdem er davon gehört hat, konfrontiert ihn Ben und bittet ihn, die Bösewichte nicht mehr zu belästigen. Ben zerrt Chad am frühen Morgen hoch, um zu seinem Wohnort Charmington zu reisen, um die Vorfälle um Auradon zu untersuchen (ungewöhnliche Wetterereignisse, Erdbeben, Auffinden eines Drachen und einer Schlange). Da die Mission jedoch geheim ist, lässt er Chad nur glauben, dass er über Pläne mit dem Großherzog für einen Ball besprechen sollte. Er entschuldigt sich später bei Jay. Filme Descendants - Die Nachkommen Er ist ein All-Star-Spieler des Turnierteams der Schule (die Wahlsport der Auradon Prep) und nutzt seinen Charme und sein gutes Aussehen, um zu versuchen, das zu bekommen, was er will. Obwohl er als "Held" bezeichnet wird, ist er verwöhnt und ein Trottel. Dies zeigt sich darin, dass er Evies Verliebtheit in ihm manipuliert und sie dazu gebracht hat, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er beginnt auch mit Prinzessin Audrey auszugehen, nachdem Prinz Ben seine Liebe zu Mal öffentlich erklärt hat. Bei der Feier des Elterntages, nachdem Königin Leah (Audreys Großmutter) Mal wegen der Ähnlichkeit ihrer Mutter beschuldigt hat, nutzt Chad die Gelegenheit, um Mal, Evie, Jay und Carlos herunter zu machen. Evie benutzt den Zauberspiegel, um ihn als den größten Trottel des Landes zu entlarven. Wütend lässt er Evies Spiegel fallen, doch ein wütender Jay packt ihn und erlaubt Evie, ihn mit Schlaftrank zu besprühen, und er bricht zusammen. Als er aufwacht, starrt er Ben wütend an. Nachdem die BK's nach dem Vorfall von (fast) allen ignoriert wurden, überredete er Doug und Lonnie, die Bk's ebenfalls zu ignorieren. Während der Krönung offenbart sich Chads wahre Natur, als Maleficent, jetzt (unabsichtlich von Jane) aus der Barriere der Insel der Verlorenen befreit wird. Sie schlägt bei der Krönung auf und unterbricht diese, wobei sie den Zauberstab beansprucht und alles Gute und Böse zu ihrem Willen beugen will. Es wird gezeigt, dass er vor Mals Mutter und ihrer unglaublichen Macht Angst hat. Er versucht Audrey feige von sich wegzustoßen und Doug zu umklammern. Maleficent friert jeden außer den Bks ein, einschließlich Chad in seiner lächerlichen Position. Am Ende des Films wir Maleficent in eine kleine Eidechse verwandelt, um Auradon zu retten. Während der Schlussszene tanzt Chad mit Lonnie, bleibt dann aber allein. Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Da er ein All-Star-Spieler im Auradon Prep-Turnierteam ist, wird er eifersüchtig auf Jay, als dieser zum Kapitän des Swords & Shields-Teams der Schule gewählt wird. Obwohl er Anfang des Films ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Jay ist, hat sich seine Einstellung gegenüber den Kindern der Schurken völlig verändert, seit er sie akzeptiert und viel besser angenommen hat. Chad ist also schon ein besserer Typ im zweiten Film. Chad tritt hauptsächlich in Szenen auf, in denen er den Drucker 3D von Carlos nimmt, da er besser funktioniert als seiner. Damit stellt er Kopien verschiedener Objekte wie dem Zimmerschlüssel von Jay und Carlos und eine Action-Figur von sich her. Am Ende scheint er sich auf den Ball vorzubereiten, als er einen Anruf von Audrey erhält, die im Sherwood Forest eine Reifenpanne hat. Obwohl es sechs Stunden dauert bis er im Sherwood Forest ist, ist Chad bereit, ihr zu helfen und fährt los, deshalb besucht er den Tanz nicht. Trivia * In School of Secrets verliert er sein Handy und es wird deutlich, dass er möglicherweise mehrere Mädchen verführt. * Auf seiner Meeting-Karte heißt es: In Charming Providence geboren ... In Charmington leben jedoch Schneewittchen und Prinz Florian Charming. Es ist also wahrscheinlicher, dass er in Cinderellasburg geboren wurde. * Er ist im Tourney Team * Er wirkt wie ein arroganter Trottel. * Es ist möglich, dass er im Film nicht mehr mit Anxelin zusammen ist. * Er ist nicht sehr gut in der Schule. * Er ist eine Umkehrung der Villain Kids, ein Kind eines Helden, der nach Wahl miese Dinge tut. * Er ist ein Prinz. * Er ist der Sohn von Cinderella und Prince Charming. * Er und Doug sind die einzigen Nachkommen, die in dem Film gezeigt werden und nicht in der animierten kurzen Serie "Descendants: Verhexte Welt" erscheinen. Quellen https://descendants.wikia.com/wiki/Chad[[Kategorie:Charaktere]] Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Auradon Kids Kategorie:Auradon Kategorie:Descendants 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants Charaktere